Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street
Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street is to be an upcoming Sesame Street movie starring Emilio Delgado, Sonia Monzano, Roscoe Orman, Loretta Long, Olamide Faison, Desiree Casado, Linda Bove, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett, Alan Muraoka, Suki Lopez, Chris Knowings, Christy Knowings, Seth Carr and Shivika Rish. '' Also starring celebrity appearances by Jack Black, Drew Barrymore, Ben Stiller, Whoopi Goldberg, Alec Baldwin, Alicia Silverstone, Jim Parsons, Amy Adams, Zach Galifianakis, Melissa Rivers, Tom Hanks, Zelda Williams, Tim Allen, Bonnie Hunt, Will Smith, Hayden Panettiere, Toby Maguire, Bailee Madison and also starring Chris Cooper as the main villain character: Kapral Rathmore. Also starring the voice performing talents from Peter Linz, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, M''artin P. Robinson, Ryan Dillon, John Tarteglia, Christopher Hayes, John E. Kennedy, Frankie Cordero, Paul McGinnis, Noel MacNeal, Spencer Lott, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Bill Barretta, Tyler Bunch, Stephanie D'abruzzo, Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Leslie Carrara Rudolph, Stacey Gordon, Carmen Osbahr, Ivy Austin, Lisa Buckley, Judy Sladyk, Melissa Creighton, Hayley Jenkins and Kathleen Kim. It's to be put in movie theaters on June 19, 2020. Plot Summary A pure evil business man named Kapral Rathmore is planning on tearing down Sesame Street and put up a pure evil musuem and it's up to Ernie and Bert as super spy agents to save it right before it's to late for them and their super good friends. Miles and Gabi are planning on getting married to 1 another Human Cast Members * Emilio Delgado as Luis Rodriguez, Maria's husband, Gabi's father, Miles's father in law and Colby and Katie's grandfather in this film (ever since the 50th anniversary television special) * Sonia Monzano as Maria Rodriguez, Luis's wife, Gabi's mother, Miles's mother in law and Colby and Katie's grandmother in this film (ever since the 50th anniversary television special) * Roscoe Orman as Gordon Robinson, Susan's husband, Miles's father, Gabi's father in law and Colby and Katie's other grandfather in this film (ever since the 50th anniversary television special) * Loretta Long as Susan Robinson, Gordon's husband, Miles's mother, Gabi's mother in law and Colby and Katie's other grandmother in this film (ever since the 50th anniversary television special) * Olamide Faison as Miles Robinson, Gabi's best friend for life and 1 true love and later husband and also Colby and Katie's father in this film * Desiree Casado as Gabi Rodriguez/Gabi Robinson, Miles's best friend for life and 1 true love and later wife and also Colby and Katie's mother in this film * Linda Bove as Linda Robertson * Bob McGrath as Bob Johnson * Alison Bartlett as Gina Jefferson * Alan Muraoka as Alan Jones * Suki Lopez as Nina Marquez * Chris Knowings as Chris Robinson * Christy Knowings as Christy Robinson * Carlo Alban as Carlo Garrison * Seth Carr as Colby Robinson, Miles and Gabi's twin son, Maria, Luis, Gordon and Susan's twin grandson and Katie's twin brother in this film * Shivika Rish as Katie Robinson, Miles and Gabi's twin daughter, Maria, Luis, Gordon and Susan's twin granddaughter and Colby's twin sister in this film Celebrity Appearances * Jack Black as Mayor James Gunderson, the mayor of Sesame Street * Drew Barrymore as Mona Richardson, a security guard at the Oz-Hunt Headquarters and Mayor Gunderson's wife in this film * Ben Stiller as Firefighter Roger * Whoopi Goldberg as Firefighter Samantha * Alec Baldwin as Detective George * Alicia Silverstone as Fran Whitmire, a young woman who's feeding the pigeons in New Creek Park (she's got the exact same name as Fran Brill and the exact same last name as Steve Whitmire respectively) * Jason Segel as Kevin Whitmire, a young man who's also feeding the pigeons in New Creek Park (he's got the exact same name as Kevin Clash and the exact same last name as Steve Whitmire respectively) * Jim Parsons as Frank Hunt, a newspaper editor for the Sesame Street newspaper (He's got the exact same name as Frank Oz and the exact same last name in honor and memory of the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Amy Adams as Louise Clash, a post lady who delivers the mail around New Creek Park (she's got the exact same name as Louise Gold and the exact same same last name as Kevin Clash respectively) * Zach Galifianakis as Richard Nelson, a trash collector who drives a trash truck (he's got the exact same name in honor and memory of the late Richard Hunt and the exact same last name in honor and memory of the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) * Melissa Rivers as Jane Raposo, a cleaner of New Creek Park (she's got the exact same name in honor and memory of the late Jane Henson and the exact same last name in honor and memory of the late Joe Raposo respectively) * Tom Hanks as Officer Jerry Stiles (he's got the exact same last name in honor and memory of the late great Jerry Nelson and Norman Stiles respectively) * Zelda Williams as Lisa Freudberg, a crossing guard of New Creek Park (she's got the exact same name in honor and memory of the late Lisa Simon and the exact same last name in honor and memory of the late Judy Freudberg respectively) * Tim Allen as Officer Norman Singer (he's got the exact same name as Norman Stiles and the exact same last name as Dulcy Singer respectively) * Bonnie Hunt as Emily Simon, a taxi cab driver who drives around in New Creek Park (she's got the exact same name as Emily Perl Kingsley and the exact same last name in honor and memory of the late Lisa Simon respectively) * Will Smith as Norman Epstein, a fitness jogger who jogs around in New Creek Park (he's got the exact same last name as Norman Stiles and Danny Epstein respectively) * Hayden Panettiere as Dulcy Squires, a park attendant of New Creek Park (she's got the exact same name as Dulcy Singer and the exact same last name in honor and memory of the late Emily Squires respectively) * Toby Maguire as Caroll Phillips, a postman who also delivers the mail around New Creek Park (he's got the exact same name in honor and memory of the late Caroll Spinney and the exact same last name in honor and memory of the late Bob Phillips respectively) * Bailee Madison as Olivia Whitmire, Fran and Kevin's daughter who's also feeding the pigeons in New Creek Park (she's got the exact same name as the late Olivia Robinson (who was once played by the late Alaina Reed Hall who passed away back on December 17, 2009) and the exact same last name as Steve Whitmire respectively) * Chris Cooper as Kapral Rathmore, the pure evil business man who wants to tear down all of Sesame Street and put up a pure evil museum Voice Performers * Peter Linz as Ernie, Papa Bear, Danny, Herry, Captain Vegetable and Toby (new purple monster character) (voices, succeeding with 2 characters from the late Jim Henson and Steve Whitmire and the late great Jerry Nelson and 1 character from Joey Mazzarino respectively) * Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, Harvey Kneeslapper, Oscar, Grandpapa Bear, Tessie Twiddlebug and the left Side of the 2 Headed Monster (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz and with 1 side character from Joey Mazzarino, the late Jim Henson and the late Caroll Spinney respectively) * Matt Vogel as Count Von Count, Big Bird, the Sesame Street Announcer, Reporter Kermit, Granny Bird, Sherlock Hemlock, Narf, Biff, Murray, Stinky, Butch, Frazzle, Chester, Chester's father, Mr. Johnson, Tina Twiddlebug and Forgetful Jones (voices, succeeding from the late great Jerry Nelson, the late Richard Hunt, Steve Whitmire, Joey Mazzarino, Steve Whitmire and the late Caroll Spinney respectively) * David Rudman as Baby Bear, Sonny Friendly, Placido Flamingo, Freddy, Cookie Monster, Humphrey, Dip, Timmy Twiddlebug, the right side of the 2 Headed Monster and Sully (voices) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Snuffy and Monty (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Natasha, Wolfgang, Don Music, Lefty, Chip, Benny, Warren Wolf, Mel and Watson (voices, succeeding with 8 characters from Kevin Clash, 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from Frank Oz respectively) * John Tarteglia as Phoebe (voice) * Christopher Hayes as Hoots (voice, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) * John E. Kennedy as the Amazing Mumford (voice, succeeding from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Paul McGinnis as Clem (voice) * Noel MacNeal as Tommy Wilson (voice) * Spencer Lott as Samuel (voice) * Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Gonger (voice) * Bill Barretta as Thomas Twiddlebug (voice) * Tyler Bunch as Louie, Big Bad Wolf and Ricardo (voices) * Chris Knowings as Roosevelt Franklin (voice) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Curly Bear, Grandmama Bear, Prairie Dawn, Lulu, Elizabeth, Betty Lou, Jill, Grandma Jane, Googel and Little Murray Sparkles (voices) * Pam Arciero as Grundgetta (voice) * Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear, Zoe and Gladys (voices) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby, Rosa, Mae, Jesse, Rose, Becky and Goldilocks (voices) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita and Ovejita (voices) * Ivy Austin Sooey Oinker (voice) * Heidi Berg as Pinky Oinker (voice) * Angela Capelli as Twinkle Oinker (voice) * Cheryl Hardwick as Orbit Oinker (voice) * Judy Sladyk as Alice (voice) * Melissa Creighton as Chester's Mother (voice) * Haley Jenkins as Karli (voice) * Kathleen Kim as Elena (voice) Media * [[Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/teaser trailer transcript|''Sesame Street'' Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/teaser trailer transcript]] * [[Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/trailer transcript|''Sesame Street'' Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/trailer transcript]] * [[Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/television spots transcript|''Sesame Street'' Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/television spots transcript]] * [[Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/transcript|''Sesame Street'' Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/transcript]] * [[Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/Trivia Notices|''Sesame Street'' Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/Trivia Notices]] * [[Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/Home Media|''Sesame Street'' Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street/Home Media]] Category:Sesame Street movies